A Misunderstanding
by BuzzieBug
Summary: Catfights...I'm scared already! O o What happens when Katara and Toph fight over an extremely scared Aang? I feel bad for him already! Read to find out! Pleaseeeeeee review,im countinuing this for sure now xxxxxxxx


Hi! This is my second fanfiction. My first one is called, "Drifting apart," and it's a kataang. This story is pretty much a fixed copy of the other story my cousin and I wrote called A Misunderstanding. My cousin and I got tired of writing it before, so we got rid of it. But now I decided that I want to continue it by myself, soooooo I just rewrote it! ;)

Anyways, I hope that all of you people like this story and thanx soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading it! Enjoy!

AGES: Aang: 14 ½ Toph: 14 Sokka: 17 Katara: 16 Zuko: 18

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunlight poured softly down onto a clearing like liquid crystals. The smell of the moist pine trees hung in the air crisply, penetrating small brown tents. The smell made everything have a sense of clarity and freshness as birds sang to the sun begging for it to allow its rays to come up. Nature was a t peace with the world, and so were the people inside of the tents… that is at least for now.

Kataras P.O.V.

I yawned and rolled on to my other side in a desperate attempt to block out the orange glowing sunlight from my closed sapphire eyes. I laid like that for a few minutes, but the suns rays made my tent illuminate like gold as if telling me that it was time to get up so I gave in. Reluctantly, I sat up and peered outside of my tent to see if anyone else was up yet.

Nobody was so I decided that it would be a good time to get breakfast ready before a certain brother of mine with a ponytail wouldn't be up scavenging for food. I carefully pulled my brunette, long hair into a ponytail, and had to tuck some loose strands of my bangs behind my ears. Then, I dressed into the new outfit I had gotten a few months ago. It was an exact copy of what I used to wear (before I grew out of the outfit) except it was sleeveless because it was usually unbearable scorching hot where we were traveling in the earth kingdom right now. We really didn't have much to do after Aang had defeated the firelord a year and a half ago, but Aang had decided to help some of the families who still needed help rebuilding their villages.

When I was content about my appearance I strode outside to start cooking the only thing that Aang would actually eat (with the exception of sweets) for breakfast, vegetable soup. Sokka had gotten pretty tired of the stuff, and I had to admit it wasn't really my favorite but Aang was a vegetarian. We really didn't have a choice. As I started to cut up carrots to put into the soup I was making, I couldn't keep my eyes from glancing toward Aang. Aang was snuggled up into a tight ball on Appas tail, and he looked like he was having a pretty good dream judging from the smile he had on his face. What at first had only been a glance, turned into a stare as I thought about how cute Aang was. I had a major crush on him, and keeping that a secret was really hard sometimes. Especially when he was talking to me, because I always wanted to just come out and tell him how I felt. I didn't think I would ever tell him though, because he probably thought of me as a mother or a sister; I didn't want to risk our friendship by saying something like that anyways. It would be silly to say to the Avatar, even if at times I forgot that he was something that powerful. He was always so sweet and innocent. I smiled as I watched him sleep, and almost laughed out loud when he stopped smiling because of his nose twitching.

Suddenly, I felt great pain on one of my fingers and looked down to see what had happened. I was so stupid. I had just almost cut my finger off, and apparently I had forgotten that I was cutting carrots up.

"CRAP!!!" I yelled trying not to yell anything "inappropriate" out.

"What is it Katara!?" Sokka, who had finally gotten up, asked in shock.

"I ALMOST CUT MY FINGER OFF!!!" I yelled back as blood continued to flow down my finger and arm. I usually was a little calmer when it came to things like this, but I was in a state of panic.

"Gosh Sugar Queen, could you be any louder?" A very sleepy looking Toph asked as she stumbled out of her tent.

Ignoring the two I quickly put my finger into the bowl of cooking soup in front of me because it was the only water around and I was desperate. I sighed contently as the pain melted away in a glow of blue light. My once cut finger was back to the way it was before thanks to my healing abilities.

"Wow Katara, you've really out done yourself," Sokka explained his voice nearly dripping with sarcasm; "I never knew that you were so good at making _bloody_ vegetable soup! Mmmmmmm yummy."

I glared at him, "Thanks Sokka"

"No problem"

"So, is Twinkle Toes up yet? We could all get something to eat at that village we saw; as much as I'm not a "people person" I'm too hungry to care." Toph mumbled when she had realized what Sokka had said.

I glanced over to where Aang had previously been, but I was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore.

"Aang where are you!?" I yelled out concerned

"Right here!"

Sokka, Toph, and I all looked over at the place that we had heard the young airbenders voice and I think that all of us almost gagged. Sokka actually did gag and throw up in a nearby bush, but when he got back the only thing that he could do was start laughing hysterically along with Toph who must have assumed what had happened. Gosh, at least I had any sympathy for Aang. He was sitting by the pot of "blood" vegetable soup, and the worst part was he was _eating _some. He must have not noticed the red tint, and I was positive that he had no clue what had happened because he was looking at all of us with the most confused expression I had ever seen him give me.

"What?" Was the only thing that I heard him say as I gave him my most concerned face to show him that I was at least a little more sensitive(unlike the two idiots who were _still _laughing.)

"Well, Aang… you're kind of eating… blood" I explained in the best way that I could think of.

"What!? What am I eating?" Aang asked in shock glancing down at his soup. "Did you say that I was eating mud?"

I stared at him and then decided it was better to just forget about it.

"No Aang... you're…you're… eating b-;" I quickly covered Sokkas mouth before he had time to tell Aang the truth, and gave him a look. He was still laughing.

"What Sokkas trying to say is you're eating… before we go to a restaurant and you really should save your appetite. Right Sokka" I looked at Sokka hopefully who was still trying to stop laughing and was relived when he nodded in agreement.

"O.K. I'll go and get Appa ready." Aang happily announced, and he ran over to his animal guide.

"You two better not tell Aang what he really ate. He'll probably get sick, and the last thing we need is for him to be throwing up all over the people on the bottom of Appa while we're flying." I explained.

Sokka and Toph laughed harder at this explanation, and I knew that it was going to be something that they wouldn't soon forget. I sighed and glared at them, but had to give up when I realized the "Cold glare" wasn't working.

"Oh no, beware citizens of the Earth Kingdom! Professor Barf Bag is on the loose!" Toph yelled sarcastically with a fake look of horror on her face. Sokka and her laughed even MORE at this. I shook my head and marched over to Aang who was packing up the tents.

"Need help Aang?" I asked noticing how much things he was putting on Appa by himself.

"No I'm O.K." He answered with a smile. When he smiled I felt like I was going to melt. He had the greatest smile in the world to me.

Without thinking I got onto Appa and sat by Aang who was still tying to pack everything, and pulled him into a tight embrace. I half heard him yelp in surprise as I blocked the world out to only focus on hugging him. I felt his lean muscles against me and sighed as he hugged me back returning the gesture. In this moment of bliss everything seemed to flow away like a fast racing river. Lights flashed through my mind as I tried to let myself let go of him, but I just couldn't. I also couldn't stop myself from smelling the inviting scents of his body and from feeling his warmth encase my entire body. He was irresistible even if he had no clue that he was almost driving me insane just with this simple motion of hugging me back.

"I love you Aang" I mumbled into his chest.

"You love me?!" I once again half heard him say, but when I realized what I had said all of the bliss turned into complete shock and Io let go of him.

"No! I mean yes I love you as a friend, which isn't really meaning anything except you're my friend, and I would never love you the other way I mean maybe I don't know. I just didn't say the other thing and if you don't believe me then too bad because well…hehe" I noticed that I was rambling when I gazed at a very confused looking Aang.

"Ummmm I think that I get what you said, but just don't worry about it I understand." Aang replied and he started to pack everything again. I sighed and looked over at Toph and Sokka who were fighting over a peachapple claiming that it was their only chance at survival. Aang must have noticed what was happening too because without even looking, he airbended it in half. Toph gladly started eating her half, but Sokka just looked at his piece with big, sad blue eyes. He looked like a baby who had gotten their rattle taken away.

"What is it Sokka?" I asked even though I could tell it was something stupid.

He glanced up at me with his lip out.

"Hers…hers…hers is..._bigger_ then mine!!!" Sokka complained unhappily.

I sighed "Wow Sokka you're going to die now I'm sure." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah I know! What am I going to do… wait you're making fun of me!" Sokka complained.

Aang and I were already laughing our heads off. Sokka was so funny sometimes, and ever since Toph came he was hiding his food so she couldn't get. His "genius" hiding spot according to him was in his sleeping bag because Toph had said it was "funky smelling." I have to agree with her though it did stink really badly.

"Come on Sokka you'll be fine. We're going to that village right no anyway to eat." I explained grabbing him by his arm and pulling him over to Appa. I looked over at Toph and noticed she was cheerfully eating her "fair share."

"You get up here too Toph," I yelled to her. When she got up I announced, "Alright Aang we're ready…Aang I said we're ready…Aang?" I looked at Aang and noticed that he was sleeping. "Hey does anyone want to steer Appa? Aangs sleeping."

I looked hopefully at the two but sighed when I realized they weren't going to volunteer.

"I'll do it then since you two are too lazy to do anything."

The two didn't even complain about me insulting then because they were too busy giggling about Aang eating blood vegetable soup.

"Appa yip yip." I mumbled as I hung onto Aang so he wouldn't fall off Appa. Appa groaned and flew into the sky and as we got higher into the air fog began to wet all of our clothes. I closed my eyes as the exhilaration of flying through the sky encased my whole body and I watched Aang fast asleep. All he feared being the Avatar meant nothing to the other two in our little "Bommeraang gang," but I really cared about him. I closed my eyes again and just let the feeling of floating through the sky control my mind, but after a few minutes I had to resume my duties of steering again. But I couldn't help from thinking as I steered that Aang was the most perfect person in the world. As I grabbed one of Aangs slender hands I realized just how much he had grown up. His face was beginning to form a more mature look, and what used to be his cute little chubby cheeks were now pointed strong features on his face. As I squeezed his hand a little harder lost in my thoughts, I wasn't aware of someone watching me…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay… What do you think? You can kill me if you hate cliffhangers don't worry I have a supply of Cerberus guns for everyone! Vincent Valentine let me borrow them… yeah that's it…hehe.

Anyways if you like the story please review, then I shall love you forever! It's not that hard to click a button right!? Lol Thanx!!! I shall continue… hopefully soon…hopefully…Vincent Valentine says hi…I'll stop doing this now... bye byes...Avatar rox...BOOM! Dies

-BuzzieBug


End file.
